The Special Presents
by Usagi Freak 17
Summary: New cats show up looking for the scouts, new scouts appear, and to top it all off, Luna presents Serena with a very special gift. What could all these new things mean? Reviews are appreciated!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Cloak  
  
AN: I don't use the sufixes.  
  
Usagi layed down gently on her bed, enjoying the fact that she could finally see the inside of her eyelids.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"What Luna?"  
  
"I have something for you," the black cat said.  
  
"What Luna?" Usagi asked, suddenly wide awake.  
  
"Hold on one minute Usagi," Luna said walking towards Usagi's closet. A few minutes later, Luna ccame back with a package in her teeth. She layed it on Usagi's lap.  
  
"Thanks Luna," Usagi said after she tore off the wrapping.  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"No Luna, I always wanted a blanket with a baby bear, balloons, stars, moons, clouds, and rainbows on it."  
  
"It's not just a blanket Usagi, transform!"  
  
"Okay Luna, if you say so," Usagi said skeptically,"COSMIC MOON POWER!"  
  
A swirl of rainbow lights engulfed her. Usagi's Sailor Senshi top and skirt appeard on her body. Then came the tiara, boots, gloves, earrings, and hair pieces.  
  
"What now Luna?"  
  
"Look at the blanket Usagi," Luna instructed.  
  
In the place of the blanket was a silver cloak. On the back of the cloak was a shiny, gold cresent moon that looked like the symbol of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Oh I love it!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Huh?" a sleepy Chibiusa said, "What's going on?'  
  
"Sorry Chibiusa, I didn't mean to wake you," Sailor Moon said softly.  
  
Chibiusa sat up frantically, "Why are you transformed? Are we needed somewhere? Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"Shh!" Usagi said, putting her finger on Chibiusa's lips. "I'm just trying out a present that Luna gave me, everything is all right. Go back to sleep. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Good night Usagi," she whispered.  
  
"Good night little one," Usagi said stroking her head.  
  
"I thought you despised her," Luna commented once Chibiusa was asleep.  
  
"I do, I just needed to get her to go to sleep. She is an annoying brat who talks a mile a minute!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Sounds like somebody else I know," Luna mumbled.  
  
A pillow was hurled at Luna who just dodged it. "Luna," Usagi said through clenched teeth," I heard that!"  
  
"Don't you want to know the other powers of the cloak Usagi?"  
  
"Oh yeah! What can it do Luna?"  
  
" If you put it on without the hood, it will power-up your attacks."  
  
"Cool now Rei can't call me a wimpy fighter!"  
  
"If you put up the hood and look in the mirror, something amazing will happen," Luna told her.  
  
Usagi, excited to find out the cloak's power, put up the hood and rushed to the mirror.  
  
"Luna?" She asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Am I still in my room? 'Cuz I don't see myself."  
  
"Let down the hood Usagi," Luna said with her eyes closed. After all, taking care of Usagi was hard work and she deserved some rest.  
  
Usagi obeyed and when she put the hood down, she suddenly appeared again.  
  
"What just happened Luna?" a bewildered Usagi asked.  
  
"The cloak with the hood up will make you invisible," Luna, said only half awake.  
  
"Cool now i can sneak up on Rei and pour water on her!" Usagi giggled.  
  
Luna suddenly woke up and glared at Usagi.  
  
"I know, I know. I should use it to sneak up on enemies, not my allies," Usagi said after seeing Luna's glare in the mirror.  
  
"Also, if you are touching somebody else that isn't the enemy, they will turn invisible."  
  
"Who said that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I did," a blue cat the color of Ami's hair said, "My name is Midnight, I am Sailor Mercury's advisor."  
  
"Cool! You can meet her tomorrow. Okay?" Usagi replied.  
  
"Okay, hey there Luna. What's changed about the team?"  
  
"Not much. I thought you should know that Miss Brainiac Cat," Luna told her.  
  
"Oh, stop it Luna! You know that i'm not as smart as the ret of the cats put together!" midnight exclaimed.  
  
"Other cats?" Usagi inquired.  
  
"You know you are smarter than us individually!" Luna said.  
  
"Hello!" Usagi said, waving a hand inbetween the two cats.  
  
"What Usagi?" Luna said, irritated by the interuption.  
  
"You'll find out later Usagi," Midnight explained.  
  
"Now back to the cloak, if you aren't transformed, it can go into the Silver Millenium Crystal. When not transformed during the night it is a blanket, but during the day is a regular cloak."  
  
"Luna, what happens if I'm wearing the cloak and night falls?"  
  
"Um...uh, good question Usagi, but I don't know."  
  
A huge sweatdrop formed on the back of Usagi's head.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know! I thought you where supposed to be an excpert on the cloak?"  
  
"Well Neo Queen Serenity didn't explain that to me!"  
  
"Neo Queen Serenity? Why would she explain that to you?"  
  
"Because she is the one who gave it to me to give to you."  
  
"I just figured it out!" exclaimed Midnight as the computer she had configured while Usagi and Luna argued beeped.  
  
"What happens?" Luna asked as she and Usagi gathered around Midnight.  
  
"The blanket is just a disguise, if you are wearing the cloak when it turns night, it will be a cloak for the night.  
  
"Cool! Thanks Midnight you're alot more helpful than another cat I know," Usagi said looking at Luna.  
  
"Excuse me? Me not helpful?" Luna asked.  
  
"I know, I know, 'What is this crazy talk?'" Usagi mimicked.  
  
"Do I really say it that often?"  
  
"Yeah Luna, you said it 6 times today."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yup. Sometimes I think you are more forgetful than I am Luna!" Usagi chuckled as she detransformed.  
  
"Let's get to bed now, it's late," Midnight commented.  
  
"Okay," Usagi said," I'll call a meeting tomorrow."  
  
"You call a senshi meeting? I never thought I'd see the day," Luna said.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, very funny Luna," Usagi said as she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Senshi Meeting

Chapter 2: Senshi Meeting  
  
Usagi awoke to someone shaking her.  
  
"Just 5 more minutes Mom," she mumbled.  
  
"Usagi get up!" a familiar voice said, "Luna told me that you wanted to call a senshi meeting and I don't know the numbers!"  
  
"Okay Chibiusa. I'm up! I'll make the class!" Usagi mumbled as she got out of bed.  
  
"Who is the blue cat?" Chibiusa asked.  
  
"I'm Midnight, Ami's cat."  
  
"Cool! My guardian cat is Diana, Luna and Artemis' kitten."  
  
"Luna forgot to mention that when we were talking last night."  
  
"Oh," Luna said putting a paw behind her head as a sweat drop formed on her forehead, "I thought I did."  
  
"Shh! I need to listen," Usagi said with a hand over the receiver, "Oh, hi Rei! I wanted to call a senshi meeting."  
  
"Really?! All right it can be here. Who got into your head?"  
  
"Okay, I'll be at the temple in an hour. I'll take care of calling everyone else. See you then!"  
  
"So who is next?" Chibiusa asked.  
  
"Minako, she lives the farthest from the temple so it will take her the longest to get there," Usagi said as she punched the numbers on the phone.  
  
AN: I don't know if that's true, but go with me here.  
  
"Hi Minako, it's Usagi. Meeting at the temple in an hour. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be there!"  
  
"Alright bye!"  
  
Usagi then called Haruka, Makoto, Ami, and Seiya.  
  
AN: I just wanted to tell you that this is taking place after Mistress 9 so Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru are living in the same apartment. Also, this is after the Sailor Stars have been found. If you don't know about Sailor Stars, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki are girls who dress and act like guys. Kakyu is their Princess so they look after her in their apartment.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Usagi started to push more buttons on the phone.  
  
"Hello, Ryan speaking," the voice on the other end, said.  
  
"Um, sorry wrong number," Usagi made up as she put down the phone.  
  
"I can't believe I'm so stupid!" She thought.  
  
"Did you forget again?" Luna asked.  
  
Usagi nodded and started to cry silent tears as she opened her closet.  
  
"What did she forget?" Midnight inquired.  
  
"I forgot that Mamoru moved without telling any of us where he was going," Usagi explained.  
  
"Oh, sorry I brought it up," Midnight apologized.  
  
"It's okay, you didn't know," Usagi said, never once looking away from her closet. She finally chose a light pink T-shirt with a silver star on it, a light blue knee length jean skirt, and black boots.  
  
"Good choice!" Chibiusa exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks little one," Usagi said softly, tousling her hair making one side fall down.  
  
"Hey! You messed up my hair so you have to fix it!" Chibiusa practically yelled.  
  
"All right, sorry about that," Usagi said as she fixed Chibiusa's pink hair.  
  
"Oh no! We're going to be late! Now look what you've done Usagi!"  
  
"It's not my fault that you couldn't fix it on the way!"  
  
"Yes it is! You're the one that messed it up so it's only fair that you fixxed it!"  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"Usagi!" Luna interrupted, "Get going to the temple!"  
  
"Right!" Usagi yelled as she grabbed the cloak and ran after Chibiusa.  
  
"Come on!" exclaimed Midnight.  
  
**At the Temple**  
  
"Sorry guys, this time I have a good excuse."  
  
"Let me guess," Rei began." Either you fell asleep or you had to finish the video game."  
  
"No! I got stuck doing Chibiusa's hair!"  
  
"Is that so Chibiusa?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah, she was fixing my hair."  
  
"Yeah Rei, you know it isn't always my fault!"  
  
"Most of the time it IS though!"  
  
"Urg! Your attitude is annoying!"  
  
"You're the one that's annoying!"  
  
"That's not true!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"It is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
Rei and Usagi went into one of their famous tongue fights.  
  
"Have they always done this?" Chibiusa asked.  
  
"Yeah, ever since they met," Ami replied.  
  
"Ami..." Midnight whispered, walking towards her.  
  
"Wait, let Usagi introduce you," Luna said stopping her.  
  
"Usagi," Hotaru asked, "Who's that blue cat?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot to introduce her. Everyone, this is Midnight. Ami, Midnight says she is your guardian cat," Usagi said.  
  
"You look familiar Midnight," Ami said petting the blue cat. She suddenly got a flashback from the Silver Millennium with her taking care and listening to Midnight.  
  
"Oh Midnight!" Ami said hugging the cat.  
  
"So you remember?"  
  
"Of course Midnight, you're my advisor just like Usagi has Luna, Minako has Artemis, and Chibiusa has Diana."  
  
"Speaking of Diana, where is she?" asked Haruka.  
  
"At he vets. Ikuko will drop her off here once it's time to pick her up," Chibiusa said.  
  
"Okay," Haruka said.  
  
"Where are our guardian cats?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yeah! I want a guardian cat too!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
From the back of the room Setsuna said, " They'll come in time."  
  
"Hey Usagi!"  
  
"Naru?"  
  
"Yep. Hi Sailor Senshi!"  
  
"What makes you think we're the Sailor Senshi?" asked Minako.  
  
"Three reasons, one, the cats that help the senshi have crescent moons on their foreheads and so do Artemis, Luna, and Diana. Two, the senshi look just like you, and three, I'm a senshi too!"  
  
"What?!" everyone shouted.  
  
"I'm Sailor Star, guardian of all stars."  
  
"Wow, I never knew there was a Sailor Star!" exclaimed Hotaru.  
  
"Yeah, I knew about the Sailor Stars, but not about Sailor Star herself," Rei agreed.  
  
"Speaking of Sailor Stars, where are they?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Couldn't come, had some kind of business to attend to," Usagi explained. "Hello Naru, I've been expecting you."  
  
"Oh, hi Setsuna!"  
  
"You know her?" Michiru asked Naru.  
  
"It's a long story," Naru answered.  
  
"Where are the others?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"They should be here soon," Naru said looking over her shoulder. "In fact, here come two now!"  
  
Everyone turned in the direction Naru was looking. They saw an extremely tall girl with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing jean capris and a purple muscle T.  
  
The other girl was shorter with brown hair that had natural blonde highlights and blue eyes. Her hair came down a few inches past her shoulders.  
  
This girl had on a light blue tank top and khaki shorts.  
  
"Hi! I'm Lindsay," the taller one said, "Also known as Sailor Milky Way."  
  
"And I'm Jacquelyn, Sailor Universe."  
  
"Setsuna, Solar System and Galaxy are on their way," Lindsay said.  
  
"They're coming from America in a few days," piped up Jacquelyn.  
  
"Thanks for the information you two," Setsuna replied.  
  
"No prob," Jacquelyn told her.  
  
"How do you guys know each other?" Michiru asked Jacquelyn and Lindsay.  
  
"You know when I went to America for a school project last year?" Setsuna started.  
  
When everyone nodded she continued," Well, we went to certain people's houses instead of staying in a hotel. I got put in Jacquelyn's house, around the time of her brother's birthday party. I met her cousins Laura and Sarah. I just figured out that they were 3 of the 5 senshi of the future. Laura was Sailor Galaxy, Sarah was Sailor Solar System, and Jacquelyn was Sailor universe.  
  
"Seeing them laughing and playing together reminded me of their future selves.  
  
"I could not tell them for they would think of me as one of the people who make fun of them for liking Sailor Moon, which is a cartoon show over there,  
  
"Then a morka attacked. I quickly got their transformation sticks and gave each of them their own. The four of us beat it easily."  
  
AN: A morka is an evil monster like youmas and droids.  
  
"But what about Lindsay?" Makato asked.  
  
"Yeah! How could you forget about me!" Lindsay exclaimed doing a little fake cry.  
  
"Once Laura, Sarah, and Jacquelyn found out about being scouts, they asked me about the other two sticks.  
  
"i then described to them what Sailor Star and Sailor Milky Way looked like."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"I think I know who Sailor Milky Way is!" Jacquelyn exclaimed. She went and picked up a picture. "Is this her?"  
  
"Yes," Setsuna replied calmly.  
  
"All right! Lindsay is Sailor Milky Way!" Laura exclaimed.  
  
"It's a good thing we moved from Addison to Crystal Lake!" Sarah said.  
  
"Yeah now we can be there to help Lindsay and Jacquelyn fight!"  
  
"What about the 5th scout?" Jacquelyn asked.  
  
"Naru, it has to be Naru," said Sarah.  
  
"It is," Setsuna told them, " I just need to tell her at the right time."  
  
"Mom!" Jacquelyn yelled, "Can I invite Lindsay and Jordan over?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Jordan?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Lindsay's brother. Anthony and Jordan are friends as well as Lindsay and I," Jacquelyn said.  
  
"Hidey ho!" Lindsay said on the other end.  
  
"Hi! It's Anthony's birthday party. Do you and Jordan want to come over?" Jacquelyn asked.  
  
"Sure, let me ask Mom."  
  
A minute later Lindsay came back, "We can, tootles!"  
  
"All right!" Jacquelyn said hanging up the phone.  
  
"So?" Laura asked.  
  
"They'll be over in a few minutes."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Then when I came back to Japan I found Naru and explained to her the mission she had.  
  
"A few months later I got a letter from everyone in America saying that their parents got transferred to Japan to work in the new chocolate factory. They will be attending Crossroads Jr. High for Lindsay and Jacquelyn in 7th grade, Sarah in 6th grade, and Laura in 8th grade," Setsuna finished up.  
  
"Yum! A chocolate factory!" Usagi said.  
  
Rei shot her a dirty look.  
  
"Welcome to the team guys!" Hotaru said.  
  
"Why did you call the meeting Usagi?" Minako asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!"  
  
"What else is new?" Rei muttered.  
  
"Usagi went on to show and explain the power of the cloak. When she was done everyone's mouths were open with awe.  
  
"Midnight?"  
  
"Yes Ami?"  
  
"Does every senshi have something with power like the cloak?"  
  
"I do believe so Ami."  
  
"Diana!" Chibiusa exclaimed as the gray cat bounded towards her.  
  
"I'll see you girls when you get home!" Ikuko said walking to her car.  
  
"Okay!" Usagi and Chibiusa called.  
  
"So does anyone want to go to the mall?" Naru asked.  
  
Everyone except Haruka yelled, "Me!"  
  
Michiru nudged her.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll just be at the sporting goods stores."  
  
The driving arrangements were made and they shopped, and shopped, and shopped. 


End file.
